This research is directed at analyzing the structure and regulation of collagen genes first in chicken and later in man. DNA restriction fragments, 10 kilobases and larger containing both type I and type II collagen gene sequences will be amplified in bacteria, and transformed cells containing collagen gene sequences will be identified using collagen cDNA clones as probes. The organization and location of the three collagen genes (alpha l (I), alpha 2 (I) and alpha l (II) will be studied by restriction mapping and partial DNA sequence determination with particular emphasis on sequences within the structural gene. In addition, the DNA coding for the carboxy terminal pro alpha l and pro alpha 2 collagen peptide which is present in procollagen cDNA clones pCg 45 and pCg l will be sequenced.